


That One Disco Episode

by Cx_lonely_demon_cx



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Disco, Drabble, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Season 1 Episode 7, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cx_lonely_demon_cx/pseuds/Cx_lonely_demon_cx
Summary: Eric is an insecure and jealous man baby.Hyde is a cool dude who gets all the chicks (and Forman)Donna just wanted to dance.sorry, I suck at summaries. :)





	That One Disco Episode

Erics POV

"Who would want to dance that way?" Kelso says tightly. Clearly not okay with Fez and Jackie dancing that way. 

"I would love to dance that way." Donna says suggestively, ready for the kill. I'm going in.

"You wanna dance?" Hyde asks as I look at him in exasperation. He stole my chance on making him jealous. Yeah, so what, I have been trying to get his attention, trying to do something, to show him that I can satisfy his needs. Maybe not, but you get the idea.

"Sure." Donna replied, all cool and girly like. 

Look at them all cuddly together on the dance floor. Since when did Hyde start dancing. He never told me, I'm his best friend. Oh... I'm just his best friend, completely platonic. I want him to boogie down with me. Fuck, man. I sucked on my teeth as I watch them slow dance. 

"Man, look at Fez and Jackie. I am going to kill him, man." He had his arms crossed while glaring at Fez and Jackie.

"I thought you were gonna break up with her, man." A look crossed his face.

"Yeah man, I'll do it when they get back. I'll break up with her." My lips turn into a flat line. 

"Mmhm sure Kelso." I give him a look of disbelief. I keep watching Hyde and Donna dance, I mean I shouldn't be jealous. Like, I'm not jealous, Kelso is, not of Donna and Hyde but of Fez and Jackie. 

They come back to the tables that me and Kelso occupy, sweaty and out of breath. I could make him sweaty and out of breath. 

"Hey, uh, Foreman we gotta talk. Now." Hyde demands. Geez, so demanding. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah." I answer slightly confused, following him out the door. 

_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hey, uh, look man, about Donna and me-" He starts but I quickly cut him off, 

"Yeah, It's fine, dude, go for it." I say slightly off-put. I don't want them to, but whatever makes him happy. 

"No, man, look." 

"No, I get it, you like her, she likes you. Go for it. I'm not jealous, not at all. You're here, all tough and hunky, with curly hair and aviators, and listening to rock n' roll all the time. And of course she's here all pretty and a girl and has boobs and-and has pretty long red hair, and wears make up. Then there's me, scrawny and- and a guy, who's not even decent looking. Who doesn't have long pretty red hair or- or has boobs, just a flat little boy chest who plays with GI Joes, and-and y-you like her, not-not me." I ramble not even knowing where I am going with this. I need to breathe. I feel large strong hands grasp my shoulder and shake me. 

"Foreman! Dude, man! Snap out of it." He exclaims, snapping in my face. "What are you talking about, man." 

"Why don't you like me? I'll take care of you like she can." I take a gulp of air not even focusing on what I am saying. Next thing I know his strong hand is grasping the back of my neck and pressing his lips to mine.

I stay still, eyes wide open, just in case he disappears. I don't want his to end. He moves his lips against mine coaxing a reaction out of me, and I gladly respond. I pant for air as he pulls away after a minute or two. 

"Bitchin'" I exclaim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
